


Of Serendipity and Duties of the Huntsmen

by tuee1230



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Deaths, Oscar as a kid, Oscar lives at Beacon, Oscar mets Ozpin before reincarnation, RoseGarden, Slow Burn, horrible pasts, my own interpretation of Oscar's aunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuee1230/pseuds/tuee1230
Summary: After learning from a mysterious woman about who was meant to be his next form, Ozpin and his trusted few had taken Oscar Pine away to train him for the day the threat to Remnant would come for them all. Then less than five years later, a red-hooded girl discovers and befriends the little boy who she found living under the school, and things start changing, for better or for worse....Or an AU where Oscar goes to live and train with Ozpin, and sometime later, Rosegarden happens.





	1. Doing What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first RWBY fanfic I'm bringing here. I'm working on chapter 3, but for now, I'll post the first two chapters for you all to see here. It's also on my Fanfiction account, so you can see it there as well. Check it out, and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1. Doing What Must Be Done

…

Emily Goldroad had always considered herself a reliable and kind person. She never looked for any trouble, was perfectly content with living her simple life working on her farm. She abhorred cursing, she paid her taxes and she never once justified cheating people in any way.

Growing up, she had lived a content life with her family, hadn't let the death of her parents stop her from being active for her sister as the elder sibling. Emily had worked her butt off to ensure the two of them would be happy and have what they needed. She had grieved, as any loving daughter would for the people that raised her, but she hadn't let the grief overtake her, never let it turn her into a bitter, self-serving individual.

When many years later her sister had eventually married some city boy who had been accepted that he would be required to live in the country rather than have a home in the city, she hadn't let that make her sad. Her sister was a good person and deserved a life with someone she loved. Emily herself had long given up finding the special someone in her life. She was all too aware of how disappointing experience could be at times and had made a decision not to invite more pain into her life long ago.

The day she had officially become an aunt had been a happy day for her. Once she had locked eyes with little Oscar Pine, the kid looking precociously at her with those intense hazel-green eyes with the flecks of orange and yellow that spoke of someone exceptional, it had been love at first sight. No amount of previous pain could stop her from loving the boy or being there should he need anything. Then the accident had happened precisely five years after his birth.

To this day Emily had never gotten a straight answer about the circumstances of the death of Oscar's parents. They had traveled to the city via an invitation from an apparent close friend who had wanted to see them for something he had deemed urgent. They had left Oscar in her care, who had looked sad to see them go like he would never see them again after that day and had declared her his caretaker should anything ever happen to them. Emily had laughed, of course, entirely sure that all of them would live well past their golden years. And then they were out of their lives.

Their car was found a week after they were meant to come back, perfectly okay but missing the precious cargo it was expected to hold. There were no signs of a struggle, no evidence of foul play. But somehow, Emily knew. It came as no surprised to her when their burned and branded bodies washed up on shore about three days later.

She hadn't let the death of her sister and brother-in-law stop her from being strong. Oscar had needed her, had been unusually sad and silent during the funeral like he knew exactly what was going on and also was aware of the fact that no crying or signs of despair would change anything. So he just stayed quiet, like any good boy should. And Emily had done her best to raise him and teach him everything there was to work on the farm.

It had been a good three years before things would have to change for the two of them as well. Oscar was now eight and working steadily at the small jobs she had given him, such as feeding the animals and planting the vegetables and fruits. He was still very quiet, almost weirdly so, but nowadays he smiled and wasn't afraid to speak to her with his surprisingly deep voice about everything, like the books he had in his bookshelf or the way the sun looked when it was coming up. Mature things that philosophers and poets focus on.

They both hadn't fully recovered, of course. While Oscar had never cried, his problems sleeping spoke of his grief over his parents. Emily had lost count of the number of times she had woken up to find him curled on the floor a few feet from her room door. When she had made it clear he could sleep in her room if he ever had trouble with nightmares or counting sheep didn't work, he had only upgraded his temporary sleeping position to that of her bedroom floor. He seemed comfortable there in any case.

Anyway, Emily couldn't claim any parent of the year awards, but she could firmly say she provided for her dear nephew and they were both happy. She would do what she needed to for Oscar's continued well-being, and she made it clear to anyone who even looked like they were seeking for their trouble. Until one day, she couldn't hold back the crisis that came for her nephew.

It happened about five nights after Oscar had turned eight, on a night the rain just wouldn't stop. Her nephew had gone to bed early, wanting to be up as soon as the sun rose to check on the crops and make sure all the animals were alive and accounted for as soon as possible. He took his job quite seriously for a kid.

He was still soundly sleeping when the door was pounded at, loud enough that Emily could hear it over the rain. Looking at the storm that was brewing quite fiercely from the window, she had assumed it was a wayward traveler looking for the closest inn. Perhaps even someone in need of directions to the train station. What she didn't expect was General James Ironwood to be at her door with his usual entourage of five soldiers at his feet. They all had water dripping off them, and she could easily see the fancy ship they've apparently used to come here parked at the edge of her property.

Now Emily knew all about Ironwood from rumors and news reports. He was a proud man who claimed to fight for the people of Remnant through any means necessary. A few people thought him to be a hero for his actions. Darker rumors painted him as a man with no heart, who is hugely merciless to anyone who finds their way onto his radar in a wrong way. Emily herself had heard of what happened to the last person had in captivity. They say they're still scraping his remains off the cobbled streets.

All distinguishing features of the general matched the rumors and pictures. His flat black hair with gray sideburns. His sharp and chiseled face. The usual uniform of white and black with patches of red and the one glove he always wears on his right hand for whatever reason. Some say it's because he could never entirely rid his hand of the blood that's on it from a particularly rough interrogation. Others claim he was a vicious germaphobe and was being extremely cautious in making sure part of his appearance was immaculate, like fresh-cleaned porcelain.

The woman couldn't help the stab of fear in her stomach as the general turned his stoic frown in her direction. She didn't understand why he had shown up on her doorstep, but she wasn't deluded enough to even consider the notion he was just here to ask for directions or food. In fact, she had a bad feeling in her chest, like she was going to suffer soon. She wasn't sure how she knew, the same way she wasn't sure she'd never see her sister and her husband again, but she did. Somehow, Ironwood would break her in a way few could.

"Good evening, ma'am. Are you Miss. Goldroad?" the man coolly asked, eyes shifting to look at anything and everything. Desperately shaking off the feeling of being violated, the woman swallowed and said somewhat coldly, "Yes, I am. How may I help you, gentlemen?" She pointedly stared at the armed men as she questioned them, making them shift uncomfortably at the glare she was giving them.

Ironwood was unfazed, checking behind her to make absolutely sure she was alone before he spoke again. "I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Goldroad, but there's an urgent matter I must discuss with you now. May we enter, please?"

Emily took a moment to study the men in front of her door with a hard expression on her face. "You and one other soldier. The rest can wait outside. Lest you think a poor farm woman is that much of a threat?"

After a moment when Ironwood seems to be sizing her up regarding how dangerous she was and how much trouble she could be, he ordered clearly, "Jorgensen, you're with me. The rest of you stay on the ship and make sure no one comes to disturb us." Emily watched with spiteful satisfaction as the four anonymous soldiers moved back into the rain, getting soaked before they were even halfway to the ship.

Moving aside to let the two men in, Emily took a moment to look around outside to make sure nothing else was waiting for the general and his army. Bemused by the coming meeting, the woman closed the door and headed into to the living room, wiping her hands on her apron as she turned her attention to her "guests."

They were standing in her living room, waiting for her instructions on what was allowed and what wasn't. Emily gave a small sigh at the scene in front of her. Gentlemen, indeed. "Well, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. Would you like me to make you boys some tea?"

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Goldroad. We don't want to take up too much of your hospitality. We simply want to talk." The general explained as he moved to sit on her favorite sofa. Biting her lip to prevent the sarcastic comment that was just itching to be heard from coming out, Emily silently noted the other soldier remained standing at attention. Shaking her head at the formalities being committed in her home, Emily took a seat on her loveseat in front of her fireplace, facing the general and waiting for the talk to begin.

He didn't disappoint. "As you may already know, my name is General Ironwood, Headmaster of the school of Atlas and commander of the armies that reside there. I hold the peace and wellbeing of the people in the highest regard."

"Please cut the small talk and get to the point, general." Emily interrupted, uncaring of the flash of surprise that appeared on the other man's face. "What is this urgent matter you so desperately need to speak with me about?"

The man nodded to himself for a moment, lips pressing together before he proceeded, "Actually, it's about your nephew, Miss. Goldroad. Oscar Pine, was it?"

The woman froze for a solid minute, hoping, for both his and her own sake, that she had misheard. Not many people knew that Oscar was her nephew. He got most of his features from his mother, and she and Emily have always looked similar like they could be twins. Most of the people who came to buy from her or drop off supplies assumed he was her son and she never corrected them. That Ironwood somehow knew this told her something was up and to be on her guard.

"What business could you possibly have with my nephew? What do you want with us?" She snarled, irritation and fear making her tone sharp and cold as a glacier.

"His parent died three years ago, yes? Burned till they were barely recognizable and then dumped in the river where they washed back onto shore to be found, correct? No obvious causes or answers?" The man asked quite tactlessly considering the subject he was bringing up. Emily swallowed thickly, determined not to show this heartless man how much his callousness about the death of her beloved sister and her husband cut her like a knife in the back.

"Why are you asking a question you obviously know the answer to? You make it sound like it matters, what does it have to do with this talk? My sister and brother-in-law died, and I gained custody of their son as a result. Are you here to accuse me of something?" Emily could take a lot of people, but if this man started sprouted some story about her orchestrating her beloved family's demise, she would demolish him right then.

"No, of course not. I'm here to tell you that it wasn't an accident and we know exactly who killed your family." That surprised the woman, who was now gripping her hands together tightly enough to make them bloodless for a few moments.

"Who? And why?" She whispered, ready for answers and at the same time wishing to never know what motives someone could have for killing people as innocent as her sister and her brother-in-law.

"It was a band of criminal more evil than anything you could have ever imagine. As for the why… they were looking for your nephew. They wanted him."

Emily felt her stomach drop. What? This…could not be true. The general had to be wrong about this. "Are you trying to tell me my sister is dead because the people who killed him were looking for her child? How would they even know about Oscar? Why would they even care if he lives or dies anyway? General, nothing you're telling me is making any sense!"

"I know this is a lot to take in, Miss Goldroad, but what I'm telling you is the truth. There are dangerous people out there looking for Oscar. As to the reason for that ... well, I cannot explain that. At least, not here."

"What? You drop this bombshell on me, without a shred of compassion or proof by the way, and are now telling me you won't explain?"

"Believe me, Ms. Goldroad, I want and will explain things to you. But you and your nephew must follow me first. A secure location will guarantee both your safety and some secrecy for us all."

"And where exactly are we going to such a place that is more trustworthy than my private home on my private property? The bottom of the ocean?" Emily asked, finally letting one harsh sentence leave her lips. She was confident the general would ignore it in favor of moving her and Oscar as quickly as he could.

Her conjecture was correct. Aside from a slow breath through the nose, Ironwood made no other indication to the mocking sentence. He only answered, voice as severe as she had heard it the entire time he's been in her home. "No. To Beacon Academy. All your questions will be answered there."

...

Emily was seriously questioning her sanity. She really was.

Despite how ridiculous and baseless the general's conversation had been, she still packed a few things and pulled her poor, sleeping nephew from the bed and into a little black hooded poncho. He was sitting on her lap now, continually rubbing the sleep from his eyes while looking around the ship and at the people around them. He seemed particularly wary of Ironwood like he was waiting for him to take a swing at him. Another reason to dislike the man and the current situation they were in. However, Emily couldn't pretend she wasn't curious and looking for answers.

She had heard of Beacon, proclaimed to be the most celebrated and most prestigious school for huntsmen to have ever been created. The teachers were said to be the best, and the education was the most effective. But not much was told concerning the headmaster of the school.

She knew his name was Ozpin. She knew he was known for walking with a cane, despite not looking or being the right age for one. Nothing else. Then again, when you lived so far apart from modern civilization as she did, you don't hear a lot about huntsmen or the schools to create them. Especially when you didn't care to hear about the new ways killing was being taught.

Emily had respect for huntsmen and huntresses, don't get her wrong. She had enough of her own dealings and close calls with Grimm to appreciate a group of people designed to take care of them. But she never wanted such a dangerous life for either herself or Oscar. His mother would wholeheartedly agree with her in that regard.

Back to the situation at hand, the farm woman wasn't sure what she was doing right now. She had voluntarily listened to absurd statements made by a heartless man and had followed said man to a place far away from home to get answers from some mysterious quack who acted as headmaster to a school of killers (righteous and justified killers, but still killers).

It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. She may as well ask a rabbi.

"How much longer will this trip take? I don't like leaving my house and place of business for long, as you can imagine." She demanded. The soldiers around her shuffled and fidgeted when they saw the glare she was shooting them all.

Emily didn't quite understand why these trained workers seemed afraid of her, but she liked the fact that she could scare them whenever she wanted. Perhaps it was her face. Her sister had always said she could be scary when she wanted to. Or maybe they just weren't used to directly dealing with civilians.

"We shouldn't be too long, Miss Goldroad. Please exercise a little patience with us" Ironwood answered cooly. Emily snorted but otherwise let the subtle admonition slide.

True to the general's word, they arrived soon after. The school was massive and grand, she supposed. Like a fortress for a vain and cautious king.

The woman and her nephew were led quickly from the ship to inside the building. She didn't really have time to examine her surroundings before she was rushed to an elevator, in which only her, Oscar and General Ironwood stepped inside.

After a short trip up in the narrow shaft, the doors opened to reveal a big room with a color scheme of gray and green. Clogs designs adorned almost every wall, and a big clock - the shaped window was at the center end of the room, showcasing the shadowed and rainy kingdom the building towered over. Smaller windows were scattered about to add natural light to the otherwise dark place, although the current weather cast a dark color over the room. The rain, which had been quite loud outside, was now muffled in the room.

Emily was not surprised to find the room was occupied, albeit with a few people. There was a tall woman with blond hair and glasses with a black wand in hand. She was dressed in black and white clothing with a purple cape and a disapproving glower on her face like she had just received bad news.

The other two were grown, men. The more rugged of the two had shaggy black hair, a roughly trimmed beard, and red eyes. He was dressed in black and white as well, although his outfit looked like it could use a good wash. On his back, he had a short and tattered red cape and a big blade set horizontally by his hip. His expression looked serious, if not a little bored.

Then there was just the last man. He had white hair with graying tips. He also wore glasses and had on a black outfit with a green ascot around his neck. The man was seated at a long desk and had his cane, which was black with a mental and mechanical top, resting against his knee. He looked mildly in her direction, patiently waiting for her to take the seat that was set in front of his desk.

As Emily drew near, she also noticed he had a mug in his right hand. It was white with a gray symbol of two crossed axes and pieces of wheat and was holding brown liquid that she could only guess was coffee.

When she finally sat down with Oscar once again on her lap, the man stared at her for a few moments silently, although the numerous times his eyes strayed to her nephew spoke clearly of whom he was actually more interested in.

For the most part, Emily allowed the scrutinizing as she was doing the exact same thing to the man. He seemed a bit too young to be a headmaster of a school. However, there was an air about him that felt almost... ethereal. Like he was much older than he seemed and was more magical than he looked.

Oscar, who was finally awake and alert, stared unblinkingly at the mysterious man as well, face confused like he couldn't quite figure him out. Like he was an enigma, the boy should know the solution to but didn't.

After another full minute of studying each other, the man finally spoke. "Would you care for some cocoa, Miss Goldroad? I find a good cup always warms me up, especially on nights like these." The man took a moment to sip the drink, which was apparently hot chocolate.

The farm woman had to say, of all the ways this conversation would be started, she didn't think it would begin like that. She was almost propelled to ask if he was serious or attempting to joke to relieve the tension. His voice was even and civil, like an old-time gentleman. Also, what sort of man drank cocoa rather than coffee? Granted, a rainy day or night might call for it, but the man talked like it was his go-to drink. What the heck?

"Uh, no thank you. I'd rather get this talk over with if it's all the same to you."

The man in front of her nodded solemnly. "Very well. My name is Professor Ozpin, and these are my associates, Qrow Brawen and Glynda Goodwich." He pointed out who he meant with a flair of his hand.

Choosing not to comment on the weirdness of the names, Emily replied, "And I am Emily Goldroad, and this is my nephew, Oscar. But you probably already know that."

Nodding with a small smile on his face, Ozpin asked in return, "What did James explain to you about what you're here for?"

"He told me a lot, more than I'm inclined to believe. Stories about how my sister died and wild tales of enemies darker than the devil."

There was a snort to her left side. She turned to see the man named Qrow taking a gulp from a gray flask before looking up to speak in a raspy voice. "Sounds like James. Never subtle and always ignoring other feelings. Bet he told you the reason why they want your nephew too."

"No," Emily replied with a frown, a little put off by this man and his drinking. "He said I needed to come here. He insisted we go to a secure place before he explained anything."

Another huff came from the shaggy man. "Well, at least he used his brain for something."

"Qrow, I would advise you keep your opinions on my methods to yourself. We're all here for the same reason. This is the right course of action." Ironwood mildly stated.

"Yeah, cause heavens forbid we think about the emotional aspect of things. Apparently, logic is all that matters. Glad you've established that."

Ironwood looked prepared to debate Qrow's words, but Ozpin spoke evenly first. "James, Qrow. Try to keep a professional profile. This is hard enough as it is." While the two men glowered at each other, they heeded the request and kept silent. Emily couldn't help but wonder how much respect they had for this man to listen when he spoke.

"I apologize, Miss Goldroad. This is a very stressful occasion, and I'm sure you can understand how hard it can be to make the right decision during difficult times."

Emily nodded, surer than ever that she was in over her head right now. This man was unorthodox and a little too civil for his age.

"What exactly do you mean by that? Why did the general come to my home and tell me this story?"

"Before we get to that explanation, a story is in order, It's not a happy story, but it needs to be told. And forgive the cliche, but this story starts with once upon a time." Ozpin said before sipping his cocoa again. Not sure why a story was necessary before things were explained but ready to listen to anything to get to it faster, Emily nodded impatiently while she noted Oscar seemed intensely interested.

"Once upon a time, during a time over a millennium years ago, there was an old man that was nearing his death. While he had lived a full life, he had more than his fair share of regrets. You see, he had a duty in younger years, a duty to protect the people of Remnant from this one particular evil. This evil was once someone very close to this man, his closet confidant, and friend. They grew up together, dreaming the same dream of being huntsmen and protecting the world from all that would do it harm. At the time, Grimm wasn't as big an issue as it was today, of course, so huntsmen were considered unnecessary and a waste. Still, the select few, the town really, that believed in what huntsmen symbolized came together to become what they felt the world needed and to prove their worth to all of Remnant. Now, as you can imagine, things didn't turn out well for those individuals, especially for the man and his female companion. There was an attack, one that decimated their hometown and destroyed those who believed in the vitalness of huntsmen. Despite the best efforts of the man and his friend, he was injured and left for dead, while she was dragged away by a particularly strong and humanoid Grimm."

"For many years after, he thought her dead. He later found out that wasn't the case. The Grimm problem grew worse and more people signed on to stop them. When he and the growing number of huntsmen were scouting the area when he saw her. She was different now, callous, calculating, apathetic. A monster on the inside and the outside. She casually caused the death of his comrades and dared him to kill her then, because he would not have another chance again. And he was going to. He would have, as he knew now who was behind the destruction and massacres the Grimm caused, but he found he... just couldn't. That had been someone he had cared about and mourned for. He couldn't forget that, not even to complete his duties as huntsmen."

"As the years flew by, the Grimm multiplied, and the number of people who suffered grew. And the man knew it was his fault. No matter how many people he saved and how many Grimm he stopped, he knew the blood spilled and the suffering caused would always be his fault. Anyway, when his time to rest had finally come, he found him transported to the realm of the gods. They too were aware the fault of all that happened to Remnant lied with him, and they demanded retribution. They decreed that he would never be allowed to rest, that he would continue walking the earth for as long as it kept spinning. It would be his sole duty to stop the woman and free the people of the tyranny of the Grimm. Until that was complete, he would never find peace. This would depend on him for as long as the sun still shined or until his completed his duty. Not long after said meeting, he died of old age."

Ozpin took another moment to drink his hot chocolate again, which gave Emily a little time to process. This sounded like a similar story she had heard growing up about the man whose selfless act doomed the world. It wasn't as detailed or sad as the one Ozpin had just, told but it had the same points. She had never really believed it, as it sounded too much of a fantasy to be of reality, but the storyteller had sworn up and down there was some truth to the tale.

"I'm sorry, but what does any of that have to do with what I was told? How exactly is an old wives' tale related to the deaths of my sister and brother-in-law?" She asked, unwilling to be distracted and a little unsure why the other occupants of the room were sporting various looks of sympathy and resolve (except Ironwood, who still looked very passive).

"Because the story I just told you is very much a true one, Ms. Goldroad. I know, because the man who was cursed was me."

There was a long moment of deafening silence. Professor Ozpin was just staring her, gauging her reactions with a stoic expression. Emily's first instinct was to scowl at what she thought to be a poorly-conceived joke at her expanse. She would have found it funny in any other situation, but not this one. Then, when she noted the tension in the room, her second thought was that Ozpin was crazy. He actually believed himself to be a cursed man forced to make up for a past mistake by the gods? Apparently, this man needed some serious medical attention for his mental state.

"Pardon me, but did you just say you are a man who lived centuries ago and was cursed to continuously walk the earth until you've permanently stopped a malicious and mad woman who used to be your friend and whom you had a chance to stop before but didn't? Is that what you're trying to sell me right now?"

"No, of course not. To be "selling" this to you would indicate that what I'm telling you is a fabricated fable meant to swindle or blindside you. I'm telling you to think because I want you to understand the seriousness of this situation."

Emily was shaking her head before he finished speaking. "I've had enough of this. You sent this man to drag my nephew and myself out of our home only to tell us jokes and ridiculous lies? I don't know who you think you are, but—"

Then she was interrupted by the drinking man, Qrow, whose words were slightly slurred but was otherwise coherent. "She won't believe it, Oz. It sounds too crazy without proof. You have to show her or she'll leave."

Ironwood spoke up then, naturally protesting. "Are we sure this is the right course of action? Showing one of our best-kept secrets to some farm lady we have no idea we can trust? It's too much of a risk."

"And what we're asking of her is not?" The cool tone of Ozpin's voice invoked silence throughout the room. He took another sip of his cocoa before he spoke again. "Things are changing now, gentlemen. She deserves to know the truth of this matter, especially considering all she has lost because of it."

For the first time since she's entered the room, Emily heard Glynda speak up. Her voice was even and slightly disapproving, although in a way that hinted she always sounded like that. "Are you quite sure about this? Once she knows about all this, she can never unlearn it. She will have to be with us entirely. Is that the best decision to make?"

The professor locked eyes with the farm woman over his glasses, studying her and Oscar once again. Then a small, sad smile appeared on his face as he answered, "I'm quite sure it will have to be. For all our sakes, including her own."

…

Emily wasn't sure where they were taking her now. After the somewhat cryptic conversation between the four workers, she and Oscar had been issued to another elevator where they along with Ozpin and his cane, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow had made their way down. It was a silent ride, not one person daring to speak. When the shaft door opened, it revealed an enormous room of black and green. It was lined with tiled floors and pillars and was lit with candles of green light. It was after she finished studying the room that Ozpin spoke again.

"I suppose you've heard of the story of the seasons? One of the four maidens that were gifted with magic by an old man they all helped in different ways?" He asked as they all slowly walked down the large hall.

"Yes, actually. The one of Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. But what does this have to—" Emily began to ask, but the professor held a hand up to silence her. "Everything will be explained to you soon, Ms. Goldroad. Please have a little patience with us and refrain from asking questions."

The farm woman took a glance at her nephew, who was walking beside her and looking around with blatant curiosity. This was all crazy, but if there was the slightest chance Oscar was in danger… Emily sighed but stayed quiet.

"Now what would you say if I told you stories of magic and people with power beyond your imagination was actually true. What would you say if I told you that they are directly connected to you and your nephew?" Ozpin inquired.

"I would say you aren't right in the head." The aunt answered sincerely, uncaring if she sounded rude at this point. The continuous spewing of riddles and lies were putting her in a bad mood as well as making her feel edgy. The slight coldness in the place they were walking wasn't really helping matters either.

"Believe me, it's hard to take in when it's just words. It's why we're bringing you here, so you can see things for yourself." Qrow said from his place behind her, face grim.

"Please try to understand the need for secrecy. The things we keep to ourselves are the only thing keeping the people of Remnant safe." Glynda said from her position in front. Ironwood nodded as he walked beside the teacher. "As protectors of Remnant, we take whatever action we need to ensure everyone is safe."

Emily wasn't sure whether what they were spewing now was accurate or not, but she decided to take a bit of Qrow's advice at least. They would show her their proof and then she could decide things for herself. Then perhaps some of her questions could finally be answered.

"I can assure you, Ms. Goldroad, the maidens have existed for thousands of years. But they aren't the only people out there that are capable of real magic without using dust." Ozpin said.

"What? How is that possible?"The farm woman asked.

"Well, like the story suggests, the man was the one who gifted the four sisters with magic and power without the need for dust or semblance. But they weren't the only ones to receive such a gift. There were a few trusted individuals he granted such skills over the years, a few who used such power for the good of the people of Remnant and for the sole purpose of stopping the Grimm and the woman who leads them."

"And I suppose you know all this because you were friends with the man in the story?" Emily asked scornfully as she could see them nearing something bright ahead of them. Ozpin gave a short chuckle that had a hint of exhaustion in it. "No. It's because I was once the man in the story as well."

Suddenly, the four of them ceased moving, looking earnestly at what was in front of them. Distracted by the weird statement the headmaster had made, Emily stepped forward with Oscar, gasping at what was at the end of the hall.

There were two shocking things to behold. One was a giant machine that was housing a brown-skinned girl with brown hair and slight splotch marks on her face. She appeared unconscious, but Emily had a feeling her condition was more severe than it looked. The second thing was an elderly woman who was facing away from them, staring at the girl with her back to them.

When her gasp sounded, she turned to face them, showcasing her profile and appearance for them all to see. She was about a head taller than herself with gray hair and a wooden cane in her left hand, although her back was straight. She was wearing a blue and white dress and slippers of the same color. Her eyes were closed, but the farm woman got the slight impression she could see everything and everyone.

"Ozpin, when I told you what I've seen, I didn't think this would be the actions you would take." She said. Her voice was melodious and clear, making her sound younger than she looked.

"Hey, you're the one who dropped the news on us. Choices had to be made." Qrow argued, taking a gulp from his flask.

"Please try to understand, Maryanne. What you provided us helps in the long run, but only if we can properly prepare for it." Ozpin said as he slightly leaned forward on his cane. The woman snorted before turning her head to Oscar, who was staring up at her with new wonder.

"This is him, huh? The one to save us all." She said dryly as she moved forward till she was standing directly in front of him, ignoring his aunt who was looking at her quite vehemently. "I didn't realize he was so young. Probably should have expected that." She knelt down till she was eye level with the boy, tensely staring even with her eyes closed.

"Okay, can someone give me a straight answer now! What the heck is going on?! What does all this have to do with my nephew?!" Emily screamed, pulling Oscar till he was hidden from view, watching as the weird woman, Maryanne, stood up and shared a serious expression with the other four. Then Ozpin stepped towards her.

"As I told you before, Ms. Goldroad, I was the man from that story I told you in my office. I was also the one who gifted the maidens with their power. I was cursed over a few thousand years ago because I made the mistake of letting the corrupted remains of my old friend live, and all of Remnant has paid for it every day since. I have done my best to use this curse and the powers I've been given to make up for my errors, such as providing magic to those we would use it to make the world a better place and do my best to intervene when I need to. Maryanne just happens one of those I've gifted with such power. The ability of precognition, or to see brief glimpses of the future."

Qrow stepped forward after the headmaster's monologue. "Oz has always done his best to make sure the future would be a peaceful and safe place for the people living in it. Allowing the maidens to become legends, keeping certain secrets that would cause panic, you know, stuff like that. You may not know it by looking around, but there's a serious war going on and lives are at stake. It's forced us to act rashly."

"The girl in the capsule over there is actually the Fall Maiden. Her power was stolen by those people I've mentioned before, the ones who are out to destroy the world through any means necessary. We're forced to keep her hidden and alive until we can find a worthy person to transfer her powers to. A necessary sacrifice for the good of the people we protect." Ironwood said gravely.

Emily was looking around, waiting for someone to come forward and start making sense. "What? This is—" Then Maryanne stepped into her immediate proximity, face scrunched up with impatience.

"This talk alone won't get us anywhere. It's time for proof." And then she opened her eyes. They were pupil-less, clear blue circles that seemed to stare at nothing. Emily had only one moment to stare at them before she started seeing other things.

It was a whirlwind of quick glances and flashbacks of things the woman had seen about to happen and things still yet to come. She saw numerous Grimm attacks, Faunus of the White Fang stealing and killing, a power so intense and unimaginable. She saw a girl with red and black hair and silver eyes, a woman with pink hair and green eyes. She saw a battle happening in a giant, autumn-colored room, watched a lion Faunus be killed quite mercilessly by a jellyfish Grimm. Lastly, Emily saw a woman with red and black-colored eyes and white skin and hair with black creeping up every inch. Looking just as Ozpin had described her.

When Emily finally came back to the present, she was kneeling on the floor, head close to the ground and breathing heavily as she fought to process what had just happened. She could feel sweat on her face and her body shaking. She could hear the teachers conversing above her.

"Was that really necessary? You could have caused her to have a mental breakdown." That was Ironwood.

"Nah. She's strong. She could take this and much more if she has to." Qrow spoke then.

"She wouldn't have believed your story otherwise, Ozpin. Don't think I enjoyed inflicting that kind of pain on her. I know first hand the agony I just subjected her to." Maryanne spoke in a solemn tone, sounding a thousand years old now.

"What… What was that?" Emily finally asked as she slowly lifted her head to stare at the other occupants of the room. Oscar was on her right shoulder and looked scared. Everyone else was staring at her with varying degrees of pity and resolve.

"I showed you a short glimpse of what this power has to offer. As you can see, it's not perfect or always easy to understand. I can only guess what some of that could mean. But it does come in handy from time to time." Maryanne said, eyes closed once again.

Emily got up from the floor and to her feet, swaying a little as vertigo hit her. No one made a move to help her, only waited as she got her bearings. When she was finally past her dizzying spell, she looked at the other people, fighting the instinct to take her nephew and run. "Who are you, people? What do you want?"

Glynda stepped forward then, placing a hand on her shoulder as she answered. "We aren't just teachers and headmasters, Ms. Goldroad. We're huntsmen involved in a secret mission to stop those who threaten the peace and safety of the world."

"We work from the shadows and in secret, doing what we can to gather information and make sure good always wins," Qrow added seriously.

"We are the protector of Remnant, and we do what we must to ensure we deserve such a title." Ironwood droned lowly, standing tall and with his hands behind his back. Emily swallowed thickly, staring down at Oscar who was pressed against her leg. "And my sister and brother-in-law? My nephew? What business do you have with them? What do they have to do with your mission?"

"My visions are not always clear, but one particular glance told me something important. It said 'the one named Oscar Pine would be one of the saviors of Remnant.' I wasn't sure of what that meant, but now that I've seen him, we all know what he is." Maryanne explained, looking sad as she turned her face to the boy once again.

"The way my curse works is that when I die, I end up in the body of a like-minded soul and bond with him. Eventually, our auras and souls combine until we are one, him inheriting al my skills and magic over time. As my new host and I adjust to this life, we both set out to complete the mission we were given." Ozpin explained.

"And?" Emily stressed irritably. Ozpin sighed, taking a moment to look at Oscar before turning his eyes to his aunt again. "According to Maryanne, and from what we can see for ourselves, Oscar is meant to be my next reincarnation."

Emily took a step back, taking Oscar with him as she glanced around again. "What?"

"It's true. I can sense the inherent magic his body has. His aura is already like that of Ozpin's. It will take a lot of training and work, but eventually, he will have the fighting experience and be one of the strongest huntsmen that ever lived." The gray-haired woman said dryly.

"We would have left you alone despite knowing what we do, but we were forced to intervene. The woman that is our enemy, Salem, she and her forced found out about Oscar's destiny (or at least that someone living now would become me). Unfortunately, there was an attempt on Maryanne's life, and they managed to see enough to at least know who his parents were. We had hoped to protect them from afar by sending them to an old friend of mine and their's who was meant to explain things to them and keep them safe. As you can guess, things didn't work out." Ozpin said sadly.

"We're not sure exactly how they found out about the meeting, but they managed to intercept the two and tried to force them to reveal who their son is and where he is. As you can guess, they never gave up such information, and they paid dearly for it." Glynda said, taking a moment to push her glasses up her face with his pointer finger.

"Which brings us to why we've brought you and your nephew here today. I'm sorry we have to tell you this, but for your own safety as well as him, Oscar must stay here at Beacon Academy. For good." Ironwood stated almost matter-of-factly.

White noise was in the farm woman's ear now. She felt like she was underwater, the voices around her coming out distorted and slow. She could distinctly hear questions about her well-being as well as Oscar slightly tugging on her apron. But it felt like time was slowing down. When she finally opened her mouth again, her voice came out faint. "You want to take my nephew away from me."

"Believe me, Ms. Goldroad, if any other methods would allow you two to stay together and be safe, we would have gone with it," Ozpin assured her gravely, "But the fact of the matter is, Oscar must disappear. He needs to train and develop his aura and semblance somewhere Salem's forces won't find him and take him away. You can't begin to imagine what she could do if she had powers like mine at her disposal."

"But—" Emily's voice broke as she stared down at Oscar, who was looking up at her comprehensively. He didn't understand why she was looking so upset now.

"Trust me, lady. I was all for moving you all to a remote location you two could spend the rest of your days together until Ozpin takes over. But that would just clue Salem into your identity and make it easy for her to find you. Someday, at least. And it won't be good for anyone if that happens. If only your nephew disappears, it won't be as much as a big deal. They'll eventually forget about him, and knowledge of his existence will fade. This is the smartest course of action." Qrow proclaimed flatly, taking another gulp of his flask before putting it back in his shirt.

"You can't—" She began to protest, but she was cut off again.

"You're right, we have no legal right to take Oscar away. But you must understand by refusing to heed our warnings and choosing to keep Oscar by your side, you're putting a target on both your backs. You will spend the rest of your day looking over your shoulder at every corner, scrutinizing every stranger or close friend you run into. You will never again have a moment's peace and when Salem finds you—and she will eventually find you—she will kill you and take Oscar away and corrupt him as severely as she has been corrupted. He'll be beyond help, forced to be put down like a dog with rabies. Is that what you want for your nephew?" Ironwood coldly countered, face fierce and hard.

"Enough!" Maryanne slammed her staff down, startling everyone into silence. Emily took that moment to breathe, as Ironwood's spindle had left her choking on air. "Scaring and intimidating people maybe the way things are done in the army, general, but try to remember this is a civilian woman who is being told numerous life-changing things and is just trying to look out for her nephew, whom she loves very much. I know emotions and compassion isn't your strong suit, but have some tact for goodness sake!" That left Ironwood looking a tad bit ashamed.

The elderly woman then stepped forward, face about an inch shorter than Emily's, her voice serious and sober. "I understand we are asking much of you today. You've already lot your sister and brother-in-law, but you chose to continue to be strong for their child. You chose to take him in and do your very best to raise him and make sure he's safe. And please trust me when I say the last thing we want to do is cause you more pain by taking away the last living family member you have. But it's come to take now, Emily. We need you to be strong now. We need you to let Oscar go."

Emily turned her head, tears welling up in her eyes. This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. Heck, her left wasn't meant to take this turn. She was supposed to live a happy life in the countryside, tending to her farm and business. She was expected to raise Oscar, to watch him grow into a man and find his own unique someone someday. They were supposed to live through life talking about books and bantering about living together, working together to plant crops and raise the animals. She didn't think she would lose Oscar too, at least not so soon.

She bowed her head as she turned back to face the group, face low as she asked, "If I leave my nephew with you, will you take care of him? Will you make sure nothing happens to him and that he's always safe? You have to guarantee this, or else I will not be able to leave without him."

Her eyes locked on Ozin, the ringleader of the group and the only one she trusted to answer right now. If he assured her he would keep her Oscar safe, then she somehow knew it would be so. After all, he had this small band of huntsmen and doers of magic at his disposal. He would be able to use whichever resources needed to take care of her nephew.

The two adult stared at each other for a few minutes, tension-heavy and suffocating. Or perhaps it was just how Emily was feeling right now, with her life falling apart because of a destiny she never wanted for her nephew.

Ozpin finally answered, voice and face quite serious. "I promise you, Ms. Goldroad. I will do everything in my power to make sure Oscar is protected and well cared for. You have my word as not just the headmaster of this school, but as a huntsman who has sworn to keep the people of Remnant safe."

Emily nodded, feeling her life as she had known it, healthy and enjoyable, come crashing to a halt as she lifted her face up and said clearly, "Then you may take my nephew," trying desperately not to choke on every word.

…

Oscar didn't understand what was happening. His aunt was standing in front of him, face stony and back to him. They had all left the cold, long room, except for the gray-haired woman, and walked back to the entrance of the school with the scary man who had taken them here. He said he would, "give them a minute," and then walked back inside, leaving them out with the rain all around them.

The boy didn't know who her new friends were, but they seemed friendly. Especially the weird guy with glasses who said he would make him some hot chocolate. He felt familiar for some reason.

"Oscar." The kid in question started in his name. His aunt turned to face him, face sad as she knelt till they were eye level. "You know that story you told me about, the one about a king who did his best to serve his people?"

He nodded. She was talking about the Divine King. Even when some of his actions seemed a little weird and baseless, he had always done what was right, no matter what. Oscar had always admired that story because of it.

"The king took many actions, most that didn't seem to make sense but turned out to be better for his people in the long run. All he ever did and thought was to ensure his people were protected and would come to no harm. Even when it hurt him, he still did what was right."

Oscar nodded, unsure why his aunt was looking more and more unhappy as she continued to talk. Did she receive some bad news? Did something happen to the farm?

"Then you can understand that, yes. The duty of a caretaker. Once they become responsible for something, it's their job, their duty, to do what they must for the good of the ones they're caring for. Even if it hurts or it doesn't always make sense, they have to do what duty dictates they do."

The boy was getting a little scared about where this conversation was going. He had never seen his aunt look so grave and solemn. Not when they lost mommy or daddy. Not ever, no matter what trouble had come to find them. He always tried to be as strong as her, she had always been his inspiration.

She sighed before she continued, "Then you can understand, Oscar. You can understand why I have to leave you now. Why we must part ways."

Oscar could feel her eyes widening, staring up at his aunt, not sure why she was saying what she was saying.

"Please understand, Oscar. I wish I didn't have to leave you. I want so badly to take you back to the farm. I want to watch you grow up and become an annoying teenager. I want you to have a nice life on the farm with me. But… I can't."

His aunt stood up then, face resolved. "What you'll learn one day, Oscar is that sometimes our duty and destiny calls on us to do things we don't want to do. It can motivate us in ways we've never expected and require us to do things we would rather not do. And that's why we have to leave each other today."

Oscar moved forward, wrapping his little arms around his aunt's knees and looking up at her imploringly. His aunt only looked down at him with the same expression. "You may not understand things now, but you're going to be someone great one day. You'll be a savior, a protector, one of the best really. It's what you were meant to be. And if I stop that from happening, I would destroy numerous lives, including yours. I'm sorry." This time she knelt to hug him.

Despite being wrapped in his aunt's body heat, the boy still felt very cold. He didn't understand what was happening. It was like something out of his books. His aunt was leaving him while talking about the right thing to do and destiny's calling. What could be so great about it if it was forcing the only person he had left to call family to desert him? Was his destiny a sad and bitter one, full of tremendous heartache and loss?

Eventually, his aunt lets him go, turning to give him a smile that didn't reach her eyes before she raced out into the rain. Not ready to see her go, Oscar raised his hands up and prepared to follow her only to find his path blocked by a black stick.

The boy turned to see the weird guy with glasses, staring down at him with a saddened expression. And then Oscar knew it was no use. His place was here now. He lowered his hands while staring at his aunt, feeling so many conflicting emotions all at once. The most dominant one being sadness.

The man sighed, pulling his cane to the side and watching the rain with him. "You know, Oscar, I find at times like these, when it feels like the rain will never stop, that a good cup of hot chocolate always soothes my nerves. Even if it doesn't seem like it now, the sun will come out again. Do you understand what I mean?"

And Oscar found he did get what the man was saying. The boy turned to face the professor, who had a warm smile on his face as he held his left hand out for him to take. "Come now, Oscar. Let's warm you up before we find you a place to sleep."

And Oscar took the man's hand and went back inside his new home.


	2. Meeting of Eyes and First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the first episode of RWBY "Ruby Rose" along with a few adaptations.
> 
> ...
> 
> Features Oscar and Ruby meeting along with a hint of Oscar's relationships and what the past five years had been like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Chapter 2 as well. Hope you like.

Chapter 2. Meeting of Eyes and First Impressions

…

**5 years later…**

Ruby Rose hadn't meant to be a part of any trouble in the city. Truly she didn't. She was just trying to have a nice night after knowing her sister would be leaving her to go to Beacon.

She understood Yang was doing it so she could become a huntress and help protect people from the Grimm, and knew intellectually that it was the right course of action for her and the people of Remnant. However, it didn't make it any easier emotionally. She had spent the past few weeks moping a little and feigning happiness whenever her dad and sister were in the room.

She didn't think she fooled them, though. Not really. For one thing, before Yang had turned in early to get some shut eye before she got up early to catch the ship that would be taking her and a few hundred other students to Beacon Academy, she had made sure to hug her extra tight and lament about how much she would miss her. Ruby strongly suspected some of the supposed "comfort-seeking" for her big sister was meant to bring her some comfort as well. Another thing was that earlier, her dad finally agreed she could go into the city to window shop and explore, which was quite a surprise, honestly.

Her dad had always been just a tiny bit overprotective of her. Probably because she used to severely suck at fighting and wielding a weapon, and yet still dreamed of going to the most prestigious school and becoming a huntress. He was too busy training Yang to help her become a worthy fighter, so her uncle Qrow, who was also her teacher at Signal, had graciously stepped in to help her become what she needed to be.

Ruby was aware that it was hard for their dad to be around Qrow for some reason. She had noticed through the certain looks the two sometimes shot at each other that it wasn't exactly mutual, but understood and respected by her uncle. Either to do with what happened with Yang's mom or her own, the two men were just barely able to be civil with each other when they were in the same room. But, her dad had grudgingly agreed to the training and her uncle had managed to whip her into more than decent shape.

Now she was one of the most advanced fighters in the school. Armed with her weapon, a scythe/gun she had dubbed "Crescent Rose", she had been able to neutralize any threat that came her way, either Grimm or human problem. Even the huge army that had attempted to take her down by her mom's grave had been a piece of cake.

Her dad couldn't deny her skills now, but her still couldn't stop seeing her as an innocent little girl that needs protection from the dark world around her. It was hard for him to allow her to go anywhere he wouldn't be following her to. Ruby tried to understand for the most part, as her dad had lost a lot of people in his life. He didn't want to lose his daughters as well.

She supposed after the few weeks she went to the city with him without any incident, he had convinced himself that nothing bad would happen if she went there by herself. And she supposed he figured that if there was anything that would make her feel better, it was spending time away from home to distract herself. She had taken off as soon as their early dinner was over.

After that, she had spent about two hours looking at the different shops and people watching. It was something her dad, sister and herself would do together and she supposed it was a habit too routine to stop even when she was solo. After the sun had went down, she had decided to spend her last hour of freedom at the cute little music and dust shop she noticed a few times, cutely called "From Dust Till Dawn".

She had shot the elderly man at the counter a smile as she moved to the back where all the music was. Besides seeming to have his eyes closed all the time, he gave her a small wave and a welcoming grin back. Then she had indulged herself in the new albums on display.

It was while she was listening to a particularly melodious, rock one that she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder rather roughly. She turned to see a man with a black hat, red glasses and black suit with a red tie. He was looking annoyed, so he had been probably trying to get her attention for a while. Ruby also noted he was wearing black gloves and held a red machete in one of his hands.

Taking off her headphones when he indicated to it, she politely asked, "Yes?" willing to give him the benefit of the doubt concerning his intentions.

"I said put your hands in the air. Now!" He demanded.

"Are you… robbing me?" Ruby asked to clarify the situation.

"Yes!" The thug said looking even more annoyed then previously. She nodded once, only commenting with a clear, "Ah." Then she knocked him back to the front of the store with a small grunt. Another one soon appeared, pulling a red and gray gun on her. That one was easily knocked through the glass window of the shop by a well-placed kick at the stomach.

She noticed the other thugs, including one with a derby hat, orange hair with a white suit and gray ascot who was smoking a brown cigar and appeared to be the leader were watching her as she brought out her weapon. Ruby took a moment to smile at them before sporting a determined look and expertly flipping her scythe to the ground to face them, ready to fight.

The man with the derby hat stared at her with surprise on his face, simply saying, "Okayyyy." Then he motioned the other grunts to her. "Get her." They all rushed out, weapons out and ready to brawl as well.

Ruby calmly watched as they run at her, not moving until one was close and attempted to take a swing at her. She jumped up, her feet pushed together and facing the west before she twirl around and knocked the man back and his glasses off. Then she jumped to the side, grabbing her scythe as two more guys tried to corner her. She set off her gun and spun her weapon to knock one guy up into the air and then smashed the other one to the ground, hard.

Using her gun and her semblance, she moved back as another goon started shooting with his own gun. Moving to the sides quickly and dodging all the bullets being propelled at her, she pushed forward, knocking him off his feet and a little bit in the air before she used her scythe to stop herself and twirl till she besides the man, knocking him sideways with her weapon and causing him to hit the ground. Then it was just her and the head criminal.

He stood in front of the shop, a black cane in hand while he looked distastefully at the man she had currently taken down. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." Then he turned to face her, looking mildly peeved and taking his cigar out as he addressed her, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He dropped his cigar on the ground and used the cane to crush it before pointed the end of his cane at her. "And, as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Then he blasted at her.

Ruby smoothing used the scythe's gun to push herself into the air, making the blast miss her completely. She easily landed back on her feet in a crouch and lifted her head to see the man had disappeared. After a few moments to look around, she turned to see him behind her, climbing the ladder of a big building to get to the roof.

At that point, the friendly shopkeeper had stumbled out of his store. She turned to quickly check on his profile and ask, "You okay if I go after him?" When the elderly man grunted a yes, she moved to catch up with the escaping man. She used her gun to propel herself to the roof, calling to him as he reached the edge."Hey!"

"Persistent." He mumbled before alarms and engines starting sounding and a huge ship appeared. Big lights disoriented her vision, making her miss the man getting on board. When she could finally see, she could barely hear him shout something before he threw a piece of fire dust crystal at her. She barely had time to flinch back when the crystal landed in front of her before another blast from the man was thrown her way, obviously to ignite the crystal to explode.

Just as it was set off, a blur appeared in front of her. Ruby looked up to see a blond-haired woman with a purple cape standing in front of her, using a wand to shield the two of them from harm with a purple glyph. Giving off a small grunt and pushing her glasses up her nose, she used her weapon to send a barrage of purple energy at the ship, hitting multiple parts of it and causing it to veer dangerously to the side.

Ruby could see the derby man struggling inside the vehicle, before he ran to where the pilot should be. The woman sent a storm cloud over the ship, raining numerous blue, hailing attacks on the escaping cargo. After a few seconds, a silhouetted figure with a red dress and brown heeled shoes was walking in front of the ship.

With a wave of her hand and the use of the dust that appeared to be directly on her dress, she shot a massive blast their way. The woman, who Ruby could now clearly tell was a professional huntress, blocked it with another purple shield, scattering a few pieces of dust along the rooftop.

The mysterious female then raised her hand and used the scattered dust to attempt an attack below the woman. She moved away before she got hit, using the remaining dust and lose debris to make a long spear that she shot up. Despite the numerous fire blasts at the incoming attack, it split apart and ultimately rammed into the side and wings before it twirled around to attack again.

The lady inside sent out a fire blast around her, turning the attack into smoldering ash. At that point, Ruby decided to offer some help. She morphed her scythe into gun mode, shooting at the ship as well. The girl easily blocked it with fire somehow, then waved her hand to send an attack that was under her, the huntress and the space between them. Working fast, the huntress used her wand to propel Ruby to the side and cart wheeled away from the attack.

Ruby was just getting to her feet when she saw the lady send one last attack in her direction just as the door to the ship closed, hurtling at a speed she couldn't dodge in her somewhat disoriented state. As she prepared to block with her scythe, she felt something crash into her, pushing her away just as the blast hit the spot she had just been standing in.

When she finally stopped rolling, she felt a weight on top of her. It felt slightly lighter than her weapon and was almost covering her from head to toe. Looking up to see whom had saved her, she was frozen by a pair of multi-colored eyes staring back at her.

…

Oscar hadn't meant to reveal himself. Really, he hadn't. It had been an accident. Or, as Oz would probably say, his instincts to help people overtaking him. Making him react without thinking it through or considering the consequences.

He supposed it was his own fault for sneaking out this particular night. The day before Beacon Academy was set to open to all the new students that were working to become professional huntsmen. It was also the day Maryanne had warned him not to do anything foolish, that it could have results that may doom them all or… possibly help them in the long run.

It always annoyed Oscar when she was vague like that, although he knew it wasn't her fault. Her visions were mainly opened to interpretation and made it difficult to tell what they were actually referring to at times. She could only inform them of what she herself had figured out from them. Oz hadn't been too worried about it, at least not on the outside. He had simply asked that he be extra careful during training and anything else he may do that would get him hurt.

The warning had scared Oscar at first, as he had always suspected that Oz knew he was sneaking out to visit the city, but it really shouldn't have come to such a surprise. Sometimes it was like the man knew him a little too well, but the reason for that was yet to be revealed. However, he eventually calmed down at the realization that if the headmaster did know of his nightly activities, he chose not to stop him because he either approved in his own way and was giving him his blessing or trusted him to be careful while out there.

So he had donned his black jacket with the hood and black jeans along with his black boots and had grabbed his staff (a gift from Ozpin after had he turned ten) and moved out as soon as his training sessions were over. He just had wanted one last night of freedom before he would be confined to the vault under the school due to the fact his presence here was meant to be a secret.

And he understood perfectly why that had to be. He wasn't bitter about it or anything, despite what anyone (mainly Qrow and sometimes Maryanne and Oz) seemed to think. He was rational and made the best of the situation he was in. It helped that he had Oz, Maryanne and his aunt for constant company, although the latter wasn't as often as he would like.

In fact, the last time he had seen his aunt Emily was about a month ago. She had brought him a gift following her visit, as she liked to bring something new with her each time (this time it was book about Mistral and the history behind it. Wonderful gift) and had told him she may not come to see him again until the summer next year, as she had a lot to do to prepare for the winter to come. Oscar could read the other reason why she didn't come as often as she could on her face. It was hard for her to see him and know he would still be here. To know the only time she could see her last living relative was behind the walls of a fortress and with barely-hidden supervision.

While he missed her when she had to go and the time between then and their next reunion, he did enjoy the time he got to spend with Ozpin. Qrow was also nice to hang out with when he dropped in to see them at Beacon. It was really only Glynda and Ironwood that made him feel the least at ease.

With Glynda, it was due to the perpetual presence of her disapproval, even when she was trying to be happy or understanding. The frown on her face never seemed to leave, especially when he did something she thought to be reckless and risky. But there were rare moments she was… caring, so Oscar had figured she must have her reasons for acting the way she does.

Ironwood… well, let's just say that he was very glad the man couldn't visit him often. He had a school in Atlas to run and an army to control. The last time he was alone with the man for training… well, the boy was comforted in the knowledge that he would never have to be alone with him again. Ozpin and Qrow had reassured him of that. At least those nightmares were easy to suppress.

Anyway, observing the city and people-watching from the shadows was his way of being a part of the outside world while not being. No one who was aware he did it had a problem with it, so he just strove to make sure the confidence that was placed on him was justified.

He hadn't gone looking for a fight to stop or anything, as he never wanted to risk being discovered that way. However, the fight he did find was being handled quite well. And by someone who looked just about his age, maybe a year older.

He had been about to jump the rooftop when he saw the girl with a red hood kick herself and some goon in a black hat out of the window of a store. He was surprised to see she also had a modified scythe as a weapon, just as Qrow did. And, from the way she was quickly and efficiently taking down the bad men, she knew exactly how to use it.

He watched with awe as the girl kicked and smashed the attacking grunts to the ground, unable to fathom what he was seeing. He wasn't close enough to see what she looked like, but the girl was clearly just a teenager and yet just as good as any student at Beacon (he would know, Oz liked to let him observe the students when they do the initiations).

Oscar watched with interest as the girl followed one particular guy with a bowler hat and orange hair. Roman Torchwick was here, it would seem. Moving stealthy from the roof to the top of the building next to where the girl and Roman had stopped, the boy watched with interest as a ship suddenly appeared and Roman made his escape. He quietly gasped as he saw the deceitful man throw a fire crystal at the girl and ignite it with his cane, engulfing the area with its explosion.

When Oscar could see clearly again, he was surprised to see Glynda had appeared and was protecting the girl with one of her spells before ruthlessly attacking with precise blasts. The boy smiled as he watched her work at taking down the ship. It was always nice to see a professional like one of his caretakers in action, although the girl in red had been quite good for an obvious amateur.

As he watched the fire attacks and countering blasts being exchanged between the ship and the roof, Oscar couldn't help but wonder if this was what Maryanne had been referring to. Perhaps something pertaining to this battle was what would lead to the crossroads that could save them or doom them. But, if that was true, what foolish action would she have been talking about? Watching from the roof? Maybe he should…

Oscar was shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of an almost screeching neared him. He looked back at the battle to see the girl was being targeted by one last big attack. Her scythe was slipping from her grip and she looked too confused to get it together enough to move out of the way or block it.

He didn't really remember moving or even thinking about it. All he knew was one moment he was on the roof, the next he was crashing into her, moving them both out of the way of the incoming attack and to safety. By the time they had finished rolling, he was on top and she was looking up at him, still looking unclear on what was happening. The boy found himself struck dumb as he saw the girl up close and clearly.

She was beautiful. Her skin was pale and she had black and red hair that framed her face. He could see besides her hood, she was wearing a black shirt with a skirt and boots of the same color. Her most distinguishing feature, however, was her eyes, which were pure silver. Oscar had never seen someone with such hypnotizing eyes before.

It took Oscar a second to realize what he just did and another second for him to panic, as he recalled he wasn't the only person on the roof. Moving fast, he jerked from the girl and was bounding away as fast and quietly as he could while hiding in the shadows from time to time to avoid detection and the possibility of being followed.

Oh, man. Ohnoohnoohno ** _Oh,no_**. This was not good, this wasn't good at all! Glynda saw him, the girl saw him, and maybe even the enemy attacking had seen him. Even if they couldn't see exactly who had just intervened into that battle, Glynda would recognize him and the girl… he wasn't sure what she had seen up his hood.

If she had seen his face and started asking around, it could bring attention to him. He wasn't widely known, but a few people have caught a glance of his cloaked self enough to probably wonder as to who was lurking away from public eyes.

When Oscar finally stopped moving in panic and moving, he could see Beacon Academy just a little ways in front of him. He was breathing heavily, trying to get his thoughts in order and calm himself down. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Even if she had seen him clearly, it wasn't as though she knew his name or knew him as anything other than a random stranger who decided to help. Glynda would make sure to direct any questions the girl would ask concerning him (then proceed to lecture him later) and then life would move on.

Besides, what's to say the girl even saw him? She was disoriented and didn't seemed focused enough to observe him. Most likely, she saw a flash of something and would disregard it like any normal person would. Everything would be okay.

Sighing to bring his heartbeat back to normal, Oscar continued his way to his home as quickly as he could.

…

Ruby didn't expect for the evening to turn out this way. She didn't realize she had been saved by a teacher at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch. Or that her actions would be considered anything other than heroic. Or that the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, would be interested in her and her skills.

Sitting in front of a long desk in a dark room where one sole light was shining above her, she watched as the aforementioned man walked in with a mug in one hand and a plate full of chocolate chip cookies in the other. Somehow he knew her name and was more than a little fascinated with her silver eyes.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asked, indicating the video they had of her fighting the goons. She hesitantly answered, "S-Signal Academy."

He inquired with disbelief, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby was quick to explain, as she didn't want to come off as a liar, "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see." The man mused as he set the plate of cookies on the table for her to take. After a few cautious bites, Ruby began devouring each one as fast as he could. They were very good and even warmer than she expected. The headmaster continued speaking while she was snacking. "It's just, I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that skill before. A dusty old qrow…"

"Oh, that's my uncle Qrow. He's actually a teacher at Signal," Ruby exclaimed as soon as she finished swallowing the cookies in her mouth. "I was garbage before he started teaching me. Now I can totally kick butt!"

The professor took a sip from his mug before he set it down and leaned forward on the table. "And what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train deadly warriors?" The question was casual and clearly asked out of curiosity.

"Well," she answered, taking a deep breath before proceeding to speak, "I want to become a huntress."

"You wish to slay monsters?"

"Yes. I only have a few more years at Signal before I graduate and then I'll apply to Beacon. My sister is starting school there this year and she's training to be a huntress and I want to be one because I want to help people. I mean, huntsmen and huntresses are so exciting and amazing at their jobs, so why not become something so wicked cool, right?" She rambled ecstatically. Glynda was looking at her with an unimpressed expression, while Oz seemed vaguely amused.

"Do you know who I am, Miss Rose?"

"Yeah, you're the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Nice to meet you."

"Hello," he greeted back pleasantly. "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby affirmed with great certainty. There was a moment Professor Ozpin looked to Glynda, who rolled her eyes and stared disapprovingly to the side with a huff, but otherwise didn't object to the obvious wheels turning in the man's head. Then he turned to face her with a warm smile on his face. "Well, okay."

Ruby could feel her eyes widen as she understood exactly what the headmaster was saying. She was going to Beacon Academy!

"Oh, one more question, Miss Rose," Oz asked as he rose from the table and grabbed the empty plate and mug. "During your fight with Roman and the other female attacker, did you notice anything unusual? Perhaps see someone who you didn't know was there until they revealed themselves?"

Ruby's thoughts immediately shifted to those hazel green eyes with the bits of orange and yellow that had moved her away from the mystery female's attack. She had been too out of it to focus on any other distinguishing features beside those eyes and then the mystery person was gone. Then she had been distracted by the realization she was in the presence of a huntress and her fangirling had dictated she focus more on getting her autograph.

But now that she could focus on those eyes, she wasn't sure what to say. Most likely Glynda had mentioned her mysterious rescuer, but for some reason Ruby wanted him or her to be just that. Her mysterious rescuer. Maybe it's because whoever it was obviously he/she wasn't looking for credit or to be noticed if the fact that they made sure to cloak themselves as best as they could was any indication. Or maybe giving the little information she noted of the person wasn't worth much when she couldn't identify them. Either way, she feigned innocence.

"Uh, nope, not really. I was a little out of it from being suddenly attacked and all, so I didn't really notice anyone after I was rescued. Sorry." She said simply. The two shared a glance at each other once again before Oz nodded in her general direction, pleasant smile still on his face.

"Very well, Miss Rose. Thank you for your time, I sincerely look forward to seeing you at my school. For now, Glynda will drop you off at home and explain to your parent or guardian. Have a good rest of your evening." Then the man walked out without a backwards glance.

…

To say her dad was freaked out after he heard the story would be extremely accurate.

"She did _what_?!" He screamed after Glynda spelled it out over a cup of tea in the sitting room. The blonde nodded expression still very cool. "Yes, despite the fact that your daughter's actions put herself and others in danger, the headmaster of Beacon sees must potential in her. He feels, given her impressive skills in wielding her weapon and fighting in general, that it would be best she be promoted early and admitted into his school. Providing you give your permission, of course."

"Ruby, I let you go into town one night! You said you wouldn't go looking for trouble!" Taiyang sighed loudly. Ruby immediately protested, "I didn't go looking for trouble, dad. Those guys started it! They were robbing a poor man of his dust and one of them tried to mug me! I was just trying to help people who can't help themselves, like you raised me to do!"

His dad looked half annoyed at the remainder and half anxious as he worried how the evening had or could have gone. Turning to Glynda, he said mildly, "Could you please excuse me and my daughter a moment? We'll be back in a little while." And then he got up, with Ruby following him out into the kitchen.

As soon as they no longer had an audience, he turned back to the red cloaked girl, looking massively conflicted. "Ruby… you know why I'm mad, don't you?"

"Yes, but I also know what I did was right. I helped a man who was being robbed at gunpoint, dad. I couldn't just do nothing when I was right there." Her dad groaned at her somewhat reasonable answer, looking out the window with an intense expression.

"Are you going to stop me from advancing because of it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I probably should, but… I won't. It's just… are you sure about this, Ruby? You'll be the youngest in school and you may that fit in as much as you would like."

"That doesn't matter, dad. I want to become a huntress and help people. If I have to go through a few awkward years in order to do that, then I will." She said determinedly, face resolved. The man stared at her for a moment before he sighed, looking exasperated and a sad smile appearing on his face. "Sometimes, you are too much like your mother."

Ruby looked up at him sadly. She knew her dad worried as much as he did because he lost too many people he loved. It couldn't be easy raising them and being reminded of that constantly. And it probably didn't help that she was so eager to put herself in deadly situations, but her dad, of all people, knew how important it was to protect those in need.

"Fine, you can go. Just… make sure you have a good year and be careful." Ruby nodded, a brilliant smile on her face as she moved forward to hug the man. "I will, dad. I promise."

…

The sharp sound of heels clicking was the only warning Oz got before Glynda came bursting into his office, looking much more disapproving than usual. "Where is he?"

Oz calmly looked up from the video he was watching of Ruby in action once again. "Good evening, Glynda. It's nice to see your trip was well. I assume Miss Rose will be on the ship to Beacon tomorrow?"

She glowered at him for his questions but still answered, "Yes, her father has agreed and she'll be on board the first flight to the school. _Now, where is he_?!"

Sensing she was in a worse mood than he had previously figured, the headmaster set his mug of hot chocolate down and turned his full attention to the teacher. "Glynda…"

"He's been sneaking out of here at night, Ozpin! And he exposed himself! He could have been discovered or hurt! This is probably because of Qrow, he always fills that boy had with wild and stupid ideas that are going to get him killed one day!" the blonde looked ready to find the man and throttle him.

"Glynda, you know Qrow is only trying to look out for Oscar too, just in his own way. This is a new and difficult situation, you know. I knew he was going out as well, so please don't blame Qrow. And concerning this evening, he didn't come out to help you or to be reckless. Oscar revealed himself to save Miss Rose, and got away before she could see anything. Everything has worked out for the better."

"That's not the point, Ozpin. He knows how dangerous it is for him to be out there, that we put down those rules to protect him. He can't choose to ignore them, something could happen to him. He's mature enough to know—"

"Glynda," Ozpin stopped her abruptly, sounding much older and sadder than she had ever seen him. "He's still just a child. And while in most cases Oscar has acted well beyond his years, we can't forget that he's not a grown up or an obedient little boy whose just going to let himself be trapped down here. He's not a prisoner and it's unfair of us to just expect him to get with the program. Hasn't he suffered enough in that regard?"

The woman sighed, the fight going out of her as her expression turned sad, "I just… if he hadn't been able to move the two of them out of the way, he would have been hurt. I don't want a repeat of what happened in Atlas, Ozpin."

"Neither do I, Glynda. Believe me when I say that Oscar has been very careful and will continue to do so. He did what he did to save someone in danger, just as anyone of us would do if we had been in the position to do so as well. Don't lecture him because of those instincts, Glynda. After all, it's one of the best things about him."

The woman stared at the headmaster for a moment before she nodded, walking away as she said, "At least let me know when he arrives. I want to make absolute sure he's okay."

Oz nodded as she moved back to the elevator and headed down, probably to us her stressed and anxious feelings to make certain all the rooms and everywhere else in school was in perfect condition. He took a moment to drink his cocoa again before he set the mug down again. "You can come out now, Oscar." He said mildly.

There was no movement for a moment, and then something dropped from the ceiling and landed on the ground at the center of the room. Or, more accurately, someone.

Oscar turned to face him, face downtrodden and still dressed in the clothes he went out with. Oz smiled even as the boy strove to avoid eye contact with him, "She seems to have forgotten how much you like high places. I suppose she's more distracted by the first day of school than she would care to admit."

The boy took a moment to glance up at him before his eyes went back to the floor. Oz sighed, setting down the tablet in his hand. "You aren't in trouble, Oscar. Like I told Glynda, you can't be held accountable for saving someone's life. All that matters is that you're okay."

It took a few moments but eventually the boy's eyes were up and making steady eye contact with him. The headmaster shot him a warm smile as a reward. The boy tended to act shy around him, especially when they were alone together. Maryanne liked to tease and say it was because Oscar considered himself unworthy of his attention. Ozpin figured that it was because Oscar recognized just how much he cared for him and was sometimes embarrassed about it.

"You understand why Glynda was so worried, don't you?" The headmaster gently asked the boy, who nodded solemnly, staring off to the side with a sober expression on his face. Something that looked much too grown-up on the face of a barely teen.

"They all just want you safe. Especially after what happened during your last trip to the outside world." Ozpin explained, watching as Oscar nodded again. "We care too much about your well-being, including me."

That seem to stun the boy for a moment, who was looking wide-eyed at him before he averted his eyes again, a small smile on his face now.

He motioned to the boy, who immediately walked forward until he was in front of his desk. "We won't keep you locked here, you know that, Oscar. Just… please refrain from such close calls. We would be extremely worried if something were to happen to you." The kid nodded, speaking in a soft voice, "Yeah, sure. Okay."

Smiling at the understanding that frittered across the boy's face, Oz pulled out a second mug of coca that seemingly came out of nowhere. "Hot chocolate? You look like you could use something to warm you up." Oscar smiled a happy grin as he took the cup and starting drinking with earnest. After so many years of being down here, the boy was just as addicted as he himself. Ozpin couldn't help but smile warmly as the boy finished his drink a lot faster than the headmaster did. He really was a good kid.

But, because if there was one thing Oz liked to do once in a while it was trip him with something unexpected, he asked just as the last of the drink entered his mouth, "So… what did you think of Miss Rose?" And that's how Oscar almost choked on the last of the cocoa, face turning red and looking quite flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome any and all suggestions on how this story should progress, and I hope you all like the other stories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by my imagination. Hope you enjoy this and chapter 2.


End file.
